<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绝缘体 by Knott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219231">绝缘体</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott'>Knott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我了解那底部，她说。——普拉斯《榆树》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绝缘体</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“也许是毒蘑菇，”Mickey说，“那个答案。”</p><p>这是Mickey这个星期第三次提到那个男孩，前两次Ray还记得很清楚。最近这两个月以来，谈论那个男孩已经变成了饭桌上的一种消遣。不是取笑，只是一种习惯，就像给烧好的牛排浇上胡椒酱那样。Mickey喜欢在不经意间提到那个名字，有的日子，他在Ray转过身去泡茶时也这样做，但并不那么经常，因为那样一来他就无法在他提到那个名字时看到Ray的脸了。Mickey发明了一套独特的谈论他的方式，混合着轻蔑和漫不经心，偶尔还会有种令人震惊的亲昵。“毒蘑菇，”Mickey拖长了语调说。“你想过吗？那样一来我们就能永远摆脱他了。”然后他继续说下去，关于他曾经在某部电影里看到过这样的事，有人尝试把大黄磨成粉放进另一个人的茶里，如此种种。Ray一边听着，一边拿勺子搅拌花草茶中的玫瑰。</p><p>三年前，他们在这个镇子上定居下来。Ray在附近那所高中教历史，Aslan是他的学生。很长一段时间以来，他们的爱好是在餐桌上讨论如何让那男孩对Ray失去兴趣。Aslan每个星期来一次，把做好的试题交给Ray批改，Ray再将新的卷子交给他好让他带回去。他是Ray为数不多的几个在家接受教育的学生之一，这导致他的性格有点孤僻，用Mickey的话说，就是他肯定已经接受了他和别人不一样。Mickey从未见过那个男孩，可是自从Mickey知道有这么个人以后便常常提起他，一有机会就拿那个男孩到家里来拜访的事情开Ray的玩笑。Ray一开始有些反感，其后也就听之任之了，那段时间他们有过一次剧烈的争吵，而那个俄国学生的出现意外地缓解了他们之间紧张的气氛。这种事情通常是这样的，Mickey会提出种种能让Ray摆脱Aslan的方法，而Ray则装成有道德责任感的那一方，反驳Mickey的各种方案，兴致一来他也会附和上Mickey几句，或者佯装为Mickey的手法感到惊奇。Ray唯一的底线是不作主动提起的那一方，不去鼓励自己的伴侣深入这个话题。否认只会让Mickey发笑。这成为了他们之间的一个游戏，是因为Aslan喜欢上了Ray，这件事情再明显不过了。</p><p>那个年轻的男孩坠入了情网，Mickey对此深信不疑。</p><p>也许是因为这样，这个名字总是被包括在Ray和Mickey的日常谈话内。Mickey自有一种提到那男孩的方式，既不至于显得刻意，又像是在暗示自己对于Ray干了什么一清二楚。Mickey从来不叫Aslan的名字，只是说“他”，仿佛Ray不需要特指就能心思明了。每当这种时候Ray就会想起Rosalind，Mickey的前一任妻子。当她需要讽刺什么人时，她会使用明显到能让人读出引号的语气，要么就明确地表示“那个怪胎”，但Mickey更偏向于不直接地说出来，让Ray自己去读出他话里话外的暗示，他会在每句话结束后留下足够的停顿，确保Ray明白他意有所指。Ray还清晰地记得星期三那一次，Ray接完电话回到卧室，Mickey扔开那本杂志。Mickey很清楚那个电话是谁打来的，这就是为什么Mickey合上了那本杂志。</p><p>“告诉他别把大麻带到我们家里来。他以为自己是谁？”</p><p>这是个不需要回答的问题，然后他们会做爱。这种事情已经不是第一次发生。</p><p>另一次则是在车上，当Mickey打开手套箱看到Aslan留在里面的烟蒂的时候。Ray可能允许过那男孩在车里抽烟，可能没有，他记不清了。雨下得很大，而Aslan没有车，于是Ray提出送他回家，这已经是上个星期的事。手套箱现在看起来很乱，似乎有个流浪汉在里面睡过。烟蒂，口红印，也许还有一只耳环。Mickey什么也没有说，直到一百来英里以后。</p><p>“那么，”在加油站停车时Mickey问道，“他攒够钱做变性手术了吗？”</p><p>Mickey一向有种过人的幽默感，只是现在，Ray有时候会想，那种幽默感似乎转向了扭曲的方面。某种残忍的，并不总是好笑的方面。这种变化是在他们结婚后才发生的，Ray宁可不去想这和自己有什么关系。曾经，他绞尽脑汁去想Mickey过去是什么样子的，在他还和Rosalind住在那栋大房子里的时候，在他还没有如此地绅士化的时候，但他想不起来了。</p><p>关于毒蘑菇的谈话已经是这个星期以来的第三次。诱发它的成因可能是一块黄油，也可能是报纸上的一则新闻，什么东西都有可能。Mickey说完以后对Ray笑了，或许那只是自我欣赏，但Ray知道事情不仅仅是这样。Mickey想知道Ray何时会改变策略，预先雀跃地加入这个话题，Ray什么时候会变守为攻，真正地投入这场游戏。Mickey并不是在自我陶醉，他在等待。而Ray不合时宜地产生了这样一种感觉：或许Mickey从他们相识起就一直在等。</p><p>“你知道什么真正有效吗？”Ray把勺子抽出来，上面沾着破碎的玫瑰花瓣。“苹果籽。你能从中提取氰化物。我不记得在哪读到过。”这花很美，但它也许匿藏过一只死去的蜜蜂。</p><p>“别闹了，Ray，”那个男人说，“一个在厨房里的派？那会留下太多的证据。”</p><p>这种讨论让Ray恶心。也许，可能。好像他们真的要这么做，但与此同时，它也——以一种意外的方式——令Ray感到某种兴奋。让自己成为一个共谋者，投入其中，抛开所有的那些道德规则，这就像一种隐秘的背叛，尽管他说不清背叛的对象是什么。Mickey的声音变得嘶哑而朦胧，而他的视线变暗了些许。上帝，Ray心想，如果Ray没有错认的话。那是欲望，同谋的焦渴，已经有很久Mickey没有用这种目光看过Ray了。勺子从Ray的手中落入杯沿，那块破裂的花瓣现在看不见了。也许它曾是一块裹尸布，下面掩埋着蜜蜂的尸体。</p><p>“我会去买，”Ray想了想，是认真地思考，“我知道有这么个地方，完美的核桃派。”</p><p>他们深入地讨论了整个流程，详尽到每一个细节：如何处理，如何加工，如何在事后将证据顺着下水道冲走，如何在购买那个派的时候躲开摄像头。他听到Mickey的笑声，他自己的笑声，在某一个时刻，它们似乎汇合到了一起。这是他们第一次在一件事情上取得一致。</p><p>Ray尝试过向Mickey解释。他不认为Aslan真的对自己抱有那种感情，原因很简单：有一次Mickey不在家时，Ray把Aslan留在书房，自己走开去接听一个电话，当他回来时，那个男孩正在往Ray的茶杯里吐口水，即便被撞破也满不在乎。这件事令Ray相当失望。</p><p>但Ray发现Mickey并没有被这个事例说服。</p><p>“你知道我怎么想吗？”Ray做了最后一次努力去和Mickey认真谈谈这件事，“他不能爱。不管是爱我，还是爱他自己。在一个毁掉的家庭长大，那个小贱货已经失去爱的能力了。”</p><p>“就像你。”Mickey说。</p><p>两天后Ray才能接受Mickey当时说了这三个字。当时他的脑子里只蹦出一个反应：这不公平。从那时起，他发现有些事情他们是不能谈的，那些事情是他连自己都要保守的秘密。</p><p>他们也从未谈过爱。</p><p>Rosalind出事那段时间Ray一直陪在Mickey的身边。但Mickey处于那样一种状态中，根本注意不到Ray在那里。他们认识这么久的时间，只有两三次Mickey处于这种状态中，那都是Rosalind遇到了危险的时候，所以Ray对于他的这一面并不陌生。别人不敢接近他，是Ray为他开车，替他准备晚饭。他什么都干：开车去拿干洗的衣服，或是处理Rosalind汽修店里的工作。每当Ray在Mickey身边，Mickey就滑入了最深层的缄默，仿佛他的一生都在为这种缄默做出准备，仿佛Ray无需言语就能理解他的话。除了Mickey午夜惊醒时投来的一瞥外，他们基本上没怎么交谈。不像所有人以为的，Mickey并没有在那段日子里和他谈起Ros。这样的日子Ray过了三个月，他本来以为还会继续过下去，但某天在电梯里，当在场的人只剩下他们自己的时候，Mickey突然对他说话了，Ray至今觉得那一刻很不真实。</p><p>“明天搬进来吧，”Mickey说话时并没有看他的脸。“你等待这一刻很久了，不是吗？”</p><p>Ray差点为此而掉眼泪。不是因为那句话，而是因为这意味着起色。或许他早就知道Mickey会恢复过来的，只是不知道需要多久，不确定自己能永远地等下去。当然了，他没有真的为此而哭，而且尽管Mickey看到了他的脸，并且自然地为自己的话道了歉，Ray也知道他不是真的感到抱歉。这件事情里面最可怕的是，有那么一刻，Ray认为Mickey所说的很可能是真的。他们认识十年了，这不是第一次，他们能看出对方自己都不曾在意的真相。</p><p>Ray凝视着电梯门，希望它不要那么快打开，好让这一刻延长一些，哪怕是一秒钟也好。他还记得自己站在那儿，心情紧张地盯着门，奇怪的是，不管是他还是Mickey都没有在他们人生中相当重要的这一刻望向对方。电梯门打开，他被绝望击中了，然后Mickey吻了他。</p><p>Mickey从未说过“我认为Rosalind的死有你的责任”，Ray也从未说出过好的两个字。</p><p>Mickey卖掉了房子，Ray辞掉了那份工作，他们就像那类不希望别人知道过去的夫妻，到一个新的地方安顿下来。每当有人问起他们之间的浪漫故事的时候，Ray总是发现自己不知所措，Mickey从未求过婚，他们不曾确切地在一起过。这段关系一直是一个异数。万一他告诉别人真相呢？要是他对那些人说，他认为Mickey之所以和他在一起，是因为Mickey认为他导致了Rosalind的死？要是他告诉他们，他和Mickey在结婚的那晚上过床，其余的时候从未做过爱？要是他说，我们借助一桩想象中的谋杀，一个十九岁的孩子才能上床呢？</p><p>六个月以前的某一天，Mickey回家时注意到了改变。Ray刮了胡子，用绳子将半长的头发扎到脑后。桌上不再摆着热腾腾的食物而是超市买来的速冻晚餐，在Mickey常坐的那把椅子前，放着杯喝到一半的冰茶，烟灰缸堆得很满，磨损发亮的锡制品边缘还有一根大麻烟。</p><p>Mickey环顾了一圈屋内，当他说话时，他的语调里有他惯常和Ray说话时的那种讥嘲。</p><p>“这是什么？青春叛逆期又回来了，Ray？”</p><p>Ray于是告诉Mickey事情的经过：有个他任教那所中学的学生来过，从今天起，他每周会来上至少一次。无法推脱这件事，因为桑兹太太——雇佣Ray的那位女士——来过这里，显然，Aslan的父亲是她的朋友。显然，必须得有人暂时照顾那个男孩，因为他的母亲死了。</p><p>Mickey听他讲述这件事情时的反应与Ray告诉他任何事情时的反应一样，无法看出他是反对还是赞成，无法看出他究竟抱有什么想法。Ray对他说起那孩子从小在家里接受教育，Mickey也只是轻哼了声。不曾有任何迹象显示他对这件事情上过心，Ray甚至不确定他是否有认真听。然而第二天早上用早餐时，毫无预兆地，Mickey突然提起了那个男孩的名字。</p><p>“你该换条好些的牛仔裤，”Mickey像是顺带提起，“说不定Aslan对你一见钟情。”</p><p>那个名字，以及Mickey开口点评他的衣着这件事，对于Ray来说都是第一次。Mickey可能只是注意到了两者的相似之处，因为很难不去注意到：Ray和那男孩一样，在家自学了很长一段时间，因为他的父亲不相信教育，更不相信学校，“史密斯先生”认为老师们都是些骗子，而学校则是虚伪的机构；另外一件相似之处是，母亲死去的时候，Ray的年纪也和那男孩差不多。只不过他们并不是从异国他乡迁徙到这里的，打从Ray记事时起，他们就生活在那个小镇上。Ray还记得当时他为母亲死了感到庆幸——所有人都奇怪他的眼眶是干的，到最后他不得不被迫挤出几滴眼泪——那样一来，父亲就再也无法把她的头往地板上撞了。</p><p>不管怎么样，Ray对Mickey的评点不以为意。但渐渐地，这种有意无意的评论多了起来。Mickey会在阅读报纸的途中忽然冷冷地说上一句“Aslan喜欢这条领带吗，Ray？”或者是一句早餐桌前的调侃“我都忘了藏起自己的枪——今天是你的男孩要来的日子。”Mickey有意地表现得不分轻重，还是他认为这是一种刺痛Ray的方式？Ray自己很少去想它，那些插进来的句子极少表露出真正的恶意，顶多只是一种嘲讽而已，Mickey最擅长的那种。Ray能做的就是忽略它们，尽可能地不去回应它们，然而他的漠视似乎成为了Mickey的乐趣。</p><p>事情真正开始变质则是两个月以前的事，Ray记得很清楚，那天这个小地方发生了一起谋杀案，一个女人被推入湖中。那天晚上他们一起坐在电视前，目睹那辆沉入水中的车悬吊在半空中。没有人知道行凶的动机，旁白称，但有一件事情可以肯定的，受害者经历了漫长的挣扎，绝望的求救，残忍并且逐渐增强的窒息。报道继续进行下去，Mickey转过他的脸。</p><p>“现在我们有了可以参考的资料，”Mickey冲他眨了一次眼。“如果你想摆脱他的话。”</p><p>Ray并不赞同那种口吻：如同威士忌苏打融化到一半，还有冰块在里面晃动和撞击。然而在那一刻，他为此而真正笑出了声。好像那是一个为他而定制的笑话，他的血管躁动起来。</p><p>那天晚上他们像疯子一样做暧，性如同毒品打入体内。Mickey让Ray操了他，当Ray进入他时，他的视线深缓而又平静，就像湖水。Ray从未见过如此黯然却又在灼烧的东西。</p><p>从那时起，Mickey不再叫那个男孩的名字，而是直接称呼“他”，而Ray第二天早上醒来以后才意识到，玩笑升级了。如果说过往的那些话还可以被视作是伴侣之间无伤大雅的调情，那么现在Mickey在讨论的则是真正的谋杀。那些Mickey提出的方案，方式和手法有所不同，但其中几乎总是带着暴力的潜流，倘若有人听见，恐怕会以为他们是一宗犯罪的同谋。更糟的是，Mickey谈起这件事时的语气，如同他只是说出了Ray的心中所想，如同他只是在帮Ray的一个忙。这种语调——加上他说话时满不在乎的神情——有时候会让Ray恨他。</p><p>恨是一种新鲜的感情，一种皮肤下面的痒意，比别的任何东西更为有效。</p><p>它把他们绑在了一起。</p><p>既然现在Ray开始回应这个游戏，他不敢去想下一步会是什么。他采取了所有他能想象得到的措施，有的甚至极为可笑：藏起Mickey的猎枪，尽量别让他们俩碰面，把Aslan漏下的大麻烟叶打扫掉，以及撕掉Ray记在便条上的Aslan父亲的电话号码——你永远也不知道Mickey能做出什么来，戒酒以后他的脾气变得更难以预料。有的时候这毫无道理地让Ray想起那个男人，那个他在十五岁以前叫做父亲的男人。不管Ray有什么样的推测，他都不该对Mickey提到那件事，因为只有Aslan自己知道发生了什么。可是，它就这样脱口而出了。</p><p>Mickey听完了他的描述，关于那些痕迹出现的地方。他从不对Ray提起他的家人，他的童年。“我想你是对的，”Mickey只说了一句话。“那不是暴力对待，那是性侵犯，是强奸。”</p><p>Ray不知道该说些什么。后来他说：“我可以帮助他离开这地方。我可以给他钱。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”Mickey不会像其余人那样劝他不要犯傻，他的眼底也没有受感动的迹象。“或者你可以杀了他，这样他就可以摆脱这个世界和他自己了。你认为他的母亲是怎么死的？”</p><p>Ray所经历的震撼他在几天以后仍然还记得，因为他从未往那个方向想过。从他十五岁离开家，到他开始为Mickey工作，已经过去了许多年，他都忘了Mickey的洞察力有多么敏锐。而Mickey的判断往往是对的，关于那些被压下，被埋没，没人愿意去看的事情。</p><p>一切平息了一段时间。在花园里，Ray亲手培植的玫瑰下面不再出现死去的蜜蜂，而诸如你的男孩之类的字眼也不再在两人的谈话中出现。Ray本以为事情会就这样过去，直到另一件事情的发生。那天晚上，已经过了睡觉的时间，在朦胧中，Ray听到有车靠近了这所房子。车头灯映亮了他们的车窗，依稀能够听到引擎在车道上徒劳地减速。Ray套上一件衬衫，摸黑穿上了鞋。门廊的灯已经坏了很长时间了，要去看看发生了什么事，只能带上手电筒。</p><p>十分钟后他回来时，Mickey已经醒了，Ray脸上的表情告诉了他一切。</p><p>“别他妈傻了。”他粗声粗气地说。</p><p>“就一晚上。”Ray说，“他看上去不适合自己一个人待着。”</p><p>“随便你，”Mickey已经重新闭上了眼睛。“我还是觉得不值得为一个贱货大费周章。”</p><p>那天晚上他是在车库里睡的，这地方总有一半空着，所以空间有的是。他们刚搬进来的时候，Mickey在这里干他的木工活，所以这地方还放着一张折叠床。那男孩可以睡在床上，而Ray则睡在地上。其实那天晚上的想法连他自己都捉摸不透，他究竟在害怕什么，死亡吗？难道就因为那男孩半路偷了父亲的车来到这里，Ray就认为他会自杀？即便是这样，他也不见得会选择在Mickey家的车库干这个——哪怕有一瞬间，Ray的脑海里的确清点过那些留在箱子里的工具：锤子，线锯，扳手，那些有着不同形状的可以造成伤害的东西。</p><p>他想他没有真正睡着，他的意思是不曾睡得很死。半夜他是被一种压在身上的重量吵醒的。但当那双手解起他的衣服时，他才真正意识到发生了什么。他的耳边一直充斥着一种吱呀声，听起来像是一只鸟在叫，过后他才明白过来那是弹簧。使得他感到厌恶的不是即将被侵犯的前景，而是另一个人皮肤上的热气，是对方呼出来的气息贴着他的脸挪移。那具躯体比他自己的要年轻得多，因此Ray并没有感觉到那些撕扯他的动作有半点的犹豫不决在内。后来他想，有那么半秒钟他还是感觉到了屈辱的，被当做这样一个战利品，一个泄欲的对象。</p><p>他在出汗，但他并没有喊出声。他只是讶异于眼前这一幕和十五年前发生的事多么相像，只不过那时他们家没有车库，而且他记得那个男人总会捂住他的嘴。在一开始的惊诧过去以后，挣扎似乎显得并没有什么必要。他的确试图从那人的身下挪开去，可是床晃动得很厉害，而且四周五指不见一片漆黑，于是他就停止了。那男孩没有吻他，也没有叫出谁的名字，Ray更多地感受到的只是他自己裸露的部位贴着弹动的弹簧：背部，后腰，臀部，然后是大腿。他的身体被分解为一个个清晰的部位，最后才是他的呼吸。他抓住了什么，然后那就结束了——那种重量在他身上倒下，另一个人睡着了。Ray没有动，对方汗湿的脸颊紧贴着他的脸。<br/>他抓住的那东西原来是一个人的肩膀。在他的心里，没有出现任何值得事后讲述的东西。</p><p>Ray知道他永远无法解释这个：为什么他要在那一刻放开手。</p><p>他在Mickey醒来以前回到了房子里，为的是整理一下自己。他并不需要刻意抹去什么，昨晚在他身上留下的痕迹并不多。而且如果他为此而洗澡的话，他就再也无法扭转这件事了。</p><p>Mickey看着他坐下来，他们都听到了车子驶过车道，猛一下子加速的声音。Ray停下往面包上抹黄油的动作，等待Mickey对此说些什么，但出乎他意料的是，Mickey表现得像是压根没发现他昨晚睡在车库里。Mickey起身去拿牛奶，回来时拿着一样东西，一件礼物的包装盒。它被放到餐桌上，一直推到他们两个人的中央。礼物纸是圣诞节的那种颜色，让Ray想起搁了葡萄干的藏红花饭。Mickey没有问昨晚发生了什么，他看上去正在自得其乐。</p><p>“拆拆看。”Mickey是用喉音说的，那种声音让Ray想到弹簧受力时的撞击。</p><p>Ray扯开一层又一层的包装纸，掀开那个盒子。他的眼角为自己所看见的而紧缩了一下。</p><p>那是一把枪。这就是Mickey Pearson给他的礼物。</p><p>这件事情并没有改变他的生活，但它改变了他们的游戏。那天晚上Mickey阻止他把衣服全部脱掉，在他裤子还挂在身上的时候操了他，Ray永远忘不了Mickey把手撑在他身上撞进来时的样子。Ray在给他口交时错误地呛到了，而Mickey评论说“我不知道我们的男孩喜不喜欢这样，Ray，也许你在和他上床时应该问问看。”这一回，Ray并未因此而变得脸红或是挪开视线，有某种荆棘似的东西在成长，在蚕食他的身体，而它终将将他侵蚀为另一个人。他迫不及待地加入，好像那些话很久以前就在他的脑子里了，在他回应的时候。</p><p>“他不需要，”Ray记得自己说道，平静，清晰并且理智。“他不需要那些来让我高潮。”</p><p>之后的性爱如同互相惩罚的试炼，就好像他们抛弃了文明的准则，被放逐到了世界之外。Mickey在躺下来时久久地抚摸着他的脸，现在他们是平等的了，他们都参与了同一个游戏。</p><p>四天后，Ray主动在餐桌上提到了这件事。他说了很多。他告诉Mickey，有个比他小的男孩一直纠缠着他不放，他声称爱上了Ray，而且无论如何也不愿放手。那个男孩，Ray说，没有提到名字，他借用了Mickey指涉这件事情的方式。Ray还问用什么样的方法才能摆脱这样一个人。Mickey向他投来的目光像在欣赏，又像是在举证，无从得知Mickey是在欣赏这个游戏本身，还是在举证他的学徒。这是Mickey的游戏，但Ray把它变成了他自己的。</p><p>“拒绝他，告诉他你不感兴趣。”</p><p>“我试过了。”</p><p>“对他说你就要和别人结婚了。”</p><p>“他并不相信。”</p><p>“控制住他，把他留在你的身边。”</p><p>“恐怕这也无法让他知难而退。”</p><p>“那么，”Mickey说，“杀了他。这是最后的方法。”</p><p>他告知Ray应该做哪些准备工作：买一把枪，磨去它的序列号，预先装好子弹上好膛，放在你能够轻易地拿到，但对方不会发现的地方。接下来你只需要等，Mickey说，等待那个时机的出现。尸体并不难处理掉，关键在于要占据先机，要让你的目标物没有机会去抵抗。</p><p>Ray告诉他他会考虑。“一旦我把他杀了，”Ray破天荒开起玩笑。“你要来看看尸体吗？”</p><p>Mickey对这个话题罕见地感兴趣。可能由于这一天顺遂非常，他需要一点额外的刺激。他们都需要。自从他们讨论如何摆脱那男孩以来，这个计划是最严谨的，也是最疯狂的一个，但Ray终究没来得及把它付诸实施，到了春天，那个俄国孩子转学了，他的父亲希望他到一所更开明，更能接受曾经在家受过教育的孩子的学校去。事情发生得很突然，Ray甚至没有机会对Mickey提起这件事，一切仿佛是一场梦，只有那把枪留了下来，那是Mickey给他的礼物，Ray一直把它放在枕头下，在他伸手就能摸到的地方，又过了一段时间，他们也要离开这个地方了，就在Aslan离开以后不久，Mickey把他和Rosalind住过的房子买了回来。</p><p>许多事情在改变，但仍然有一些事从未变化。他们现在仍然会玩那个游戏，只是不那么经常。其中一个梦是这样的，Ray坐在Mickey的对面，Mickey管他叫做Aslan，他们心不在焉地一边聆听茶壶煮沸的声音，一边讨论如何摆脱那个叫Raymond的男人，他们会快活地大笑，为谋杀之类的巧妙主意。如果Ray没有被吵醒，梦境还会平和地继续，他们会提到各种各样的时机：一些潜藏在眼皮底下的危险。当Ray喘息着醒来时，那个头发蓬乱的男孩就坐在他的床头。Mickey从未好奇过那男孩的样子，否则Ray会告诉他就是眼前看起来这样：</p><p>被冻住了，被封存在生活中。</p><p>第一千次，用不像是在梦境里的声音，他告诉Ray那天夜里在车库里没有别人。他看起来像Ray自己，像是离开家以前的他，这又是一个必须连自己都守住的秘密。</p><p>离开后，Ray决定去和Aslan的父亲谈谈。他住在河的那一头，独自住在那所房子里。</p><p>他回来的那天，Mickey不在房间里。Ray到书房去找他，一个抽屉被人打开过。在那时，Ray已经想到了这件事情的结局。书桌的一角有一张手写的字条，是Mickey的字迹，告诉Ray他到柯林罗德医院去了，傍晚才回来。Ray站起来锁好书房的门，然后开始对付抽屉上的那把锁。他必须跪到地毯上，把眼睛对准钥匙孔，才能在没有钥匙的情况下将那把锁正确地打开。十分钟后，抽屉开了，Ray把手伸进长而窄的内部。这是Rosalind和Mickey生活过的房子，他们在几个星期以前才搬回到这里来，很多东西都仍然处在原本的位置上，没有得到适当的整理或是归置。Ray摸到了金属，光滑的表面，那件陌生的事物迎向他的手指：</p><p>在Mickey告诉过他的同一个位置上，放着一把以同样的方式准备好的枪。它的序列号已经被磨掉了。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>